Tom's Tales of Brilliance
'''Tom's Tales of Brilliance is the second installment of a series of tales written and voiced solely by Tom and animated by Edd. Many reoccurring jokes appear throughout, such as the Canadian. Plot A narrator narrates the intro, talking how Edd and Tom made Tom's Tales of Awesome. He introduces the new episode, Tom's Tales of Brilliance. The scene shows Tom standing outside a fish shop. He decides to go in and meets the clerk who yells at him, right before letting him buy his fish. When Tom realizes there's no fish, the clerk grabs him and exclaims that they were invisible and runs over to an escape pod. Tom's hair then randomly catches on fire. Tom is skiing dangerously close to a cliff. He falls off and becomes a ghost. The scene changes to show a Canadian in the National Card Stacking Championships in Canada. As he puts the last two cards on top of the card house, Tom is seen looking up a woman's skirt and getting a boner. After laughing for no reason whatsoever, Tom decides to use a spoon activated time machine because he was bored. He drops a spoon into the machine and gets transported into the future. He soon finds out that in the future, people are upside down. He concludes that the future is stupid. Three seconds later, he is upside down like everyone else. He greets a squirrel which jumps on him and steals his eyebrows. Tom is then seen raging at different things; he throws a cork at a trombone while yelling at it, tells Christmas Carolers to shut up, and shouts at kids to get off his lawn. A professor congratulates Tom on graduating from the School of Awesome. Tom happily says that now he can fulfill his dream of becoming a superhero. He flies up in the air, only to get ground up by a plane. The co-pilot in the plane thinks that they had hit someone, but the pilot tells him to shut up. As he says that something worse could happen, he finds ninjas in the cockpit. Tom has a brand new video camera and is excited to make a movie. He makes a show called the "Really Cool Detective Show". Detective Cool, portrayed by Tom, is relaxing at his desk when a man tells him that there was a bank robbery. He flies over there and asks the person what the diagnosis was. While the person states the obvious, the robber runs past them. Detective Cool runs after the robber and catches him. Trivia *Instead of fish being on the table in the Fish Shop, there was a carrot. *Two of the carolers had the same hair as Tom. *After the part about the taco, Tom's voice turns more scruffier. After the part about Tom graduating, it changes back. *The sign at the Bank says "Really Cool Crime Scene" *The investigator had a name tag that was upside down. It said "Crime Guy" Watch the Video Here *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/423409 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh6dfwURbB0 Category:Tom Episodes Category:Shorts Tom's Tales Of Brilliance